Dear Vati und Mutti
by andy-chan24
Summary: "By the seventh day God had finished his work, and so he rested. God blessed the seventh day and made it special because on that day he rested from his work."


Family Prompt

Author's Note: I've been in love with this pairing for quite a while and I just thought that it's high time that I write something for them. Doitsu's Storyteller has inspired me to write GerKraine stories. After reading his/her fics, I just had to ship Germany and Ukraine. HARD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Germany**

Eins: The moment Ludwig found out that Katyusha was pregnant, he visibly paled. He took a deep breath, kissed Katyusha's forehead and without another word, stormed out of the house; leaving his beloved wife bewildered. He came back 30 minutes later with a library's worth of "How to raise your first kid," "How to be a Father for dummies," and "So you want to be a parent" books and muttered "They said the rest are going to be delivered tomorrow while I'm work, liebchen. Please receive them for me."

Zwei: In a span of 6 months, they have been through almost 20 family doctors because of 1 of 2 reasons (or sometimes both):

1. they did not meet Ludwig's educational and safety standards after a frighteningly _thorough_ background check (Yeah, he knows what you did in that frat party back in college) and;

2. Ludwig scared the shit out of them every time the couple came in for an examination. ("Are you certain that your medical instruments have been _extensively_ sanitised after the last examination?" "I..uhhh.." "ANSWER ME, **DOCTOR**!")

Drei: Every time the workload from would EU stress him out, Ludwig would go home, take a bath, kiss Katyusha's forehead and would wordlessly lie down next to her. After a few minutes, he'd scoot a little closer to his wife and place his head on her bulging tummy. He still wouldn't say anything. He'd just breathe in the scent of the fabric of her clothes and the life of their growing child. A large hand would cup the protuberance and caress it in the most gentle and loving manner that only his wife and brüder knew he was capable of doing.

Vier: Ludwig has read in one of his manuals that women's insecurities tend to go haywire during pregnancy and it didn't help that Katyusha's self-esteem was really low to begin with. So when he found her staring at her reflection on a full body mirror with a wistful look on her face, he rushed to her side and hugged her from behind. He was never good at comforting others so he opted to whisper "You're beautiful" and "I love you" into her ear over and over again. That night, Katyusha slept with a beautiful smile on her face.

Fünf: Watching Katyusha give birth was probably one of the most heart-wrenching moments in Ludwig's life. Seeing his beautiful wife writhing from the agony of child-birth broke his heart into two. Her screams of torment almost brought him to tears. Her chest heaved as she desperately tried to push their baby out of her womb, all the while tears continued to stream down her beautiful cerulean orbs. He stood by her bedside, letting her claw at him, anything to help her bear the immense pain she was feeling.

"It's okay, liebling, everything's going to be just fine. Just hold on, ja?" He delicately wiped the tears from her forehead. One of his hands travelled to her still bulging tummy. Maybe if he thought hard enough, he could talk to their child and ask him to stop making his mother suffer any longer.

"DOCTOR HOW LONG IS THIS GO-" His angry tirade was cut off when the piercing sound of a crying baby echoed in the emergency room. Katyusha had passed out from the exhaustion and Ludwig stood their staring at the delicate blonde, blue-eyed bundle of joy nestled in the doctor's arms.

"Congratulations, Herr Beilschmidt. It's a boy."

* * *

**Ukraine**

Один: Katyusha loves watching her husband go through his mountains of parenting manuals. He would painstakingly read every word and detail of the book until it was engraved in his mind. For her, Ludwig's perfectionist attitude is one of his best attributes. But from the time they have spent together, she knew that even the so-called "Man of the EU" was vulnerable to fear and insecurity. Ludwig had always been good at hiding it, but she always knew. The way his gaze would flicker for a second or the way he would subtly bite the inside of his cheeks. To her, Ludwig Beilschmidt was an open book.

She pressed her lips against his temple and made him lay down his head on her lush bosoms. He looked up at her inquisitively.

"You'd make a great Vater, коханий. Don't be scared." His eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights. There it is.

She kissed the tip of his nose. "We'll go through this together, alright?"

Ludwig smiled at her knowlingly. Katyusha was amazing. He gave her one of his rare smiles and moved to press his lips against hers.

"Danke."

Два: Ivan was ecstatic when he found out that his big sister was pregnant. He had always loved kids and now Kat was going to have one of her own. The day after she told her vanya about her pregnancy, the Russian was already knocking at their doorstep with piles and piles of gifts for his soon to be niece or nephew. In her excitement in seeing her dear baby brother again, she failed to see the murderous glares that were sent towards her husband's direction and the way Ivan dragged Ludwig to the kitchen so they could have a man-to-man talk. Luckily, both men were able to go through the whole ordeal unscathed. Ivan left a few days later but not without the parting words of "You better not hurt my sister or I will destroy you, da?" Needless to say, Ludwig was quite relieved when the Russian left.

Три: Pregnancy brought out the aggressive side of Katyusha. She loved her husband dearly but she cannot help but throw her temper tantrums from time to time. There was this one time she cried while they were grocery shopping because she apparently caught him staring at the girl behind the cash register. ("But liebling I was just paying for our stuff""NYET!").

Чотири: Katyusha had always been hard-working. Being the personification of a country that had struggled for survival for almost a century, the words 'hard-work' and 'perseverance' had been engraved into her heart like a tattoo. When Ludwig and her President advised her to step down for a while because of her pregnancy, she was forced to stay at home and play the role of a housewife. Not that she minds though. She loves serving Ludwig and doing household chores is a cinch ("Would you like me to get us a maid, liebchen?""Nyet! I am capable enough to do the housework myself!") But it can be so mind-numbing and frustrating that every time Ludwig comes home, the house would be spotless, a full course meal would be waiting for him and his wife, would be furiously knitting matching jumpers for him, for her and for their upcoming baby. They now have enough jumpers, mittens and caps to last them until the last syllable of recorded time.

п'ять: Katyusha decided that giving birth is DEFINITELY the most painful experience that she's ever had. It was like being stabbed by a thousand burning needles over and over again and having your limbs torn apart with a blunt knife, all at the **same** time. She could feel the surge of her warm, salty tears streaming down her face but that did nothing to purge her from the seemingly endless agony. A voice in the back of her head was telling her that if she willed it, all the pain would fade away and her suffering would cease. She was exhausted beyond measure and the pain she was feeling was enough to drive her insane.

She was about to drift into unconsciousness when she felt Ludwig's lips pressed against her forehead. With great struggle, she lifted her eyelids and casted her gaze upon her husband. Ludwig's usual mask of composure was replaced with frustration and extreme agitation. She could hear him screaming furiously to the doctors. It hurts to see him like this. She sucked on her breath to steel her almost wavering resolve. She imagined the face of her beautiful baby. _'Alright, sweetheart. We need to work together, okay?'_

She pushed with all her might. Adrenaline surged through her veins as she pushed with the last of her strength and then suddenly, there was silence. Her last attempt had cost her remaining strength and now, she felt light and hollow. She could feel herself slowly losing her consciousness but not without recognizing that beautiful chime of wails from her crying child.

"Congratulations, Herr Beilschmidt. It's a boy."

She smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep. _"My beautiful baby."_

* * *

Read and review, s'il vous plaît!


End file.
